Internet is like a universe of data end point. The huge amount of unstructured data exists on the Internet has created huge opportunities for those who are leveraging on the value behind this data. Among those that promote this concepts are the search engines such as Google, Yahoo, and Bing. However, these search engines fall short in providing homogenous data set that can readily be used by data analytics software. Mining data on the Internet requires domain knowledge. A data miner must have the knowledge of the data that exists on the Internet and knowledge of the problem domain before apply data mining technique to obtain such data. Data are typically obtained by accessing WEB pages using URI, followed by some ETL procedures to convert WEB page source data into structured datasets. This process requires skill in the art of Internet programming in order to obtain the correct data. For time sensitive data, data sample must be obtained and aggregated over a long period of time. Such process requires additional discipline and data storage. Dataset acquired over time can then be used in conjunction with data-analytics software to produce analytic reports.